A Look Back
by Greendogg
Summary: A sort of Prequel/ mini series for 'Half & half' A look back showcases the lives of Jor-El, Lara & other characters. As usual Clark and his friends have a front row seat...contains parodies.
1. The prologue

**Note; I don't own any of the Superman, Last days of Krypton, Krypto the Superdog or other related characters. They're all property of Warner Bros, ****Kevin J. Anderson and DC comics. Keep in mind this is just a prologue. But here it goes. Takes place within the timeline of my other story "Half & half"**

It was mild fall day in September; leaves had started to change color and Canadian geese and other birds started to migrate south for the winter. Several people in Metropolis had already switched over from T-shirts to sweaters. At the Daily planet, things were surprisingly quiet for a change. Perry announced that it would only be a half day of work due to repair jobs that had to be made to the street. While Alice, Steve Lombard and Loueen had left with everyone else, Lois, Clark and Jimmy stayed behind. Lois was putting the final touches on Krypto's guest appearance for the Metropolis animal shelter adoption fair.

Meanwhile, Kara was looking at a copy of an autobiography written by a certain brown eyed female Kryptonian.

"So you wrote your own autobiography, eh?" she asked,

"Yes" was the reply she got back from Ursa. Over the last few weeks she had formed a bit of truce between Clark, Kara, etc…so far it seemed to be holding up.

Lois overhead the duo's conversation, "You did a nice job" she added. Lois had read the autobiography Ursa had written.

Nancy came in the room snickering,

"Alright who's the bald guy on page 187?" she asked.

Ursa smiled, "Look out the window" she answered. The four females all went over to a nearby window, "Wait for it" said Ursa.

The wind had picked up outside and Lex Luthor's wig came off. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

At that moment, Lois, Ursa, Nancy and Kara all started laughing.

"He really is bald, I have been telling Loueen that for weeks" Lois explained once she stopped laughing.

"Now you got proof" said Jimmy who held up a photo of Lex without his wig.

"I'm gonna send this to Time magazine, they're doing a top 10 most embarrassing celebrity moments issue…folks who send in a good photo get 500 bucks if they're picture is chosen" Jimmy explained.

"Whoa….you uh…got any funny pictures of Superman?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, here's one of Krypto licking his face" Jimmy answered as he showed the group a picture of Krypto licking Superman at the adoption fair. It wasn't long before everyone started laughing again.

Later that day in the employee's lounge…

(Ok this where it gets interesting and funny)

"What are you doing?" Ursa asked.

"I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in" Zod answered, the two of them were currently watching a movie in the lounge.

"You can't do that" Ursa continued,

"On the contrary, I've got the remote" Zod pointed out.

"Gimme that!" Ursa exclaimed she and Zod struggled on the couch until the light-switch was flipped on.

"Hey!" the two of them shouted.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked,

"Watching the movie" Zod answered.

"Again?" was Superman's response. He and Lex stood by the door way of the room with Non.

"Just the part where we come in" Zod continued,

"Not a lot of people know about us" Ursa added, regarding their background.

"Well, since you seem so eager to share, why not tell your side of the story?" Lex suggested.

"Yes! Sort of like, a behind the scenes look" said Zod,

"The stuff that we know, but they don't" Ursa added.

"So, I guess you won't be needing me then" Superman continued.

"Oh on, we will, just later…come 'on, Lex" said Ursa who grabbed his right arm and handed him to Non.

"What the…? Superman, help!" Lex exclaimed.

"Have fun, Luthor" he called out.

"Nooo!" Lex yelled as Non dragged him by his suit jacket.

That afternoon…

"You thought of getting this published?" Lois asked, as she looked through the pages of Ursa's autobiography.

"I did, but about 5 publishing companies rejected Zod's" Ursa replied,

Lois managed to suppress a laugh "I can think of a few reasons why" she answered. Lucy got an idea after hearing this.

"Maybe you could tell us a bit more about your life on Krypton" she added.

Ursa grinned for a moment, "Sounds ok to me, what do you think, Zod?" she continued.

"Sure, go ahead" was his reply,

"We'll iron out the details" Kala offered,

"Go ahead" said Ursa.

"Wha…?" Zod sputtered,

"They're our friends, stop it" Ursa said through her teeth.

Zor-El and Kala were both visiting from Argo city. So far, they had adjusted to life in Metropolis which wasn't so easy.

"This is so cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, don't let me hold you up….I'll see you good folks later" said Jimmy. Just then Zod grabbed him by his argyle shirt and tugged. Jimmy let out a surprised yell and quickly sat back down afterwards.

"Make yourself comfortable, James" Zod told him.

"Aw shucks" the young red head muttered.

Ursa sighed "Now where to start is another story" she continued.

"I think I can help with that" said Jor-El,

"Er…better leave that to me, son" Yar-El insisted.

It wasn't long before Ursa got into it; she often tried to dodge an argument if she could. Finding out Jor-El, Lara and other people she knew had wound up in Argo city was a shock. Though it took her some time to recover from the whole thing she seemed to be ok with it now.

"Look guys, how about we start off telling our own sides then the next person can…" Ursa was cut off.

"Finish where the other dropped off" Zor-El finished for her.

"Exactly" was Ursa's response.

Jor-El and Yar-El looked at each other then back at Ursa.

"Sounds good to me" Jor-El answered.

"Great, let's hear it" said Lois.

"Alright…first…" Ursa stopped short…

"It all started on a warm August day back on Krypton…" Jor-El started to say.

Lois, Clark and everyone else leaned foreword to listen; it was obvious they were somewhat eager and excited.

"Um…could you scoot over?" Jor-El asked his brother. Zor-El didn't say anything and simply moved over, Jor-El then sat down.

"Thank you, now…" as Jor-El went on to explain Jimmy glanced over at Lucy.

"This'll be something to tell Perry" he whispered.

"I'll say" Lucy agreed,

"Quiet you guys, let's listen" said Kara.

"Anyway… it was an interesting day but little did we know…" Jor-El stopped short…

"It would change or lives forever" Zypto finished for him.

Clark and the others sat there and listened it was going to be a long afternoon…

More to come…

This is just the prologue any gaps from here will be filled later on. Anyway here's a list of references:

Employee's lounge scenes –Based on similar part in 'the Lion King ½"

The publishing thing is reference to an episode of the 1990s sitcom:

"Fresh Prince of Bel-Air".

Jimmy getting up is a reference to a scene from the 90s cartoon: "Timon & Pumbaa" from the episode: 'Once upon a Timon'.

Lucy Lane is Lois Lane's younger sister... Steve Lombard is in the comics... he has a bit of a macho attitude.

Yar-El is Jor-El and Zor-El's father in the last days of Krypton novel written by Kevin J. Anderson.

Zypto is Krypto's father in the comics he's mentioned in the Superboy comic # 126: "Krypto's family tree" two other dogs mentioned are Nypto (Grandfather) and Vypto (Great grandfather).

Kala-In-Ze is the name of Kara's mom in the Superman animated series from the 90s.

Nancy (short for Nancy Foxx) is an African American character of mine; she's Gus Gorman's friend and works at the Daily planet with Lois, Clark, Jimmy, etc…

The 'It all started on a warm August day' lien and scene is based on quotes from the Fresh prince of Bel-air episodes: 'Fresh prince: the movie'

The last two lines in the prologue are based on similar quotes from the movie: "The Great mouse detective".

Have any questions feel free to ask!

Also check out my other story: "Half & half"

1st chapter will be up soon…

Until then…

Please read & review.


	2. It's a start

**Well here's where the actual story begins…has a theme song! It's in a sort of script format in this part might be a little hard to read but bear with me on it. So here it goes:**

**Characters introduced:**

**Zypto the dog (Voiced by: James Earl Jones)**

**Yar-El-Dustin Hoffman**

**Charys-Patricia Richardson**

**Sul-Van-John Glover**

**Cor-Zod-Steve Martin**

**Bel-Ek-Reginald VelJohnson**

**Mono-Jeff Garlin**

**Mo-Ka-George Lopez**

**Silver-Ka-Constance Marie**

**Vern-Hu-Ui-Felton Perry**

**Faora-Hu-Ui-Jennifer Lewis**

("Adieumus" by Adieumus starts to play)

_Female singer: "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee....."_

"_Ari-adia-mus la-te ari-adia-mus da" _

(Camera moves looks like rocket or small shuttle traveling through space, stars, planets, etc…go by)

"_Ari-a-na-tus la-te adua" _

(Krypton's galaxy is shown) 

"A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a…"

(Camera zooms in showing Krypton's 'solar system')

(Camera continues to zoom in on Krypton)  
_  
"Ari-adia-mus lai-te ar-iadia-mus da" _

(Camera moves through clouds eventually comes to a break, showing arrival view of Krypton's landscape)

"_Ari a na-tus la-te adua"_

(Continue showing landscape, and a redwood forest)

_"A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te  
a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a"_

(Forest ends at a field covered in thick grass)

Chorus 1: "A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we"

(Shows Jor-El and Zypto running side by side)

_  
"A-na-ma-na coo-le ra"  
_

"_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we-a-co-ra..."_

(Zypto runs ahead and leaps).

"_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we-a-co-ra........"_

(Lilo, Krypto, Rusty and the other El family dogs run alongside Zypto)

_Chorus 2: "Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh" _

(Dogs stop and climb on pile of red rocks)

_Chorus 1: "A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we-a-co-ra....." _

(All seven dogs begin to howl)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh...  
_

_Chorus 1: "A-ya doo a-ye… a-ya doo a-ye…"_

_(Flute solo part 1) _

(Shows Cor-Zod, his family and their dogs hiking through the scarlet jungle)

(Scene transfers to Fire falls, camera moves down to bottom of waterfall)

(Shows Ka family and their dogs walking over stepping stones)

_(Flute solo part 2)_

(Scene then transfers to the Hu-Ui family)

(Shows Ursa playing fetch with Stella)

(Faora & Vern-Hu-Ui walk by with their dogs)

(In the background are is the Red mountain range)

(Shows brief clip of Nam-Ek and his family hiking in a valley on horseback…)

(Nam-Ek looks over the edge of the path and sees the golden volcano on the edge of the valley)

(Volcano also starts to erupt)

(Next scene is Non and his family sitting by a creek, fishing… beside him is Royce)

(Last scene transfer, camera moves showing Rainbow canyon)

(Ends showing the El family and their dogs looking at the canyon)

_Chorus 1: "A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we  
a-na-ma-na coo-le ra"_

(Shows aerial view of male Flamebird flying over Kryptonopolis)

_"A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we- a-co-ra..."_

(Bird makes sharp left turn past the Hall of worlds)

"_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we- a-co-ra........" _

(Camera shows large forest below)

_Chorus 2: "Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh"  
_

_Chorus 1:"A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-co-ra..... "_

(Camera then moves up showing Argo city just up ahead)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

(Shows Flamebird flying over Argo beach)

_  
"A-ya doo a-ye, a-ya doo a-ye…"_

(Camera zooms in and shows a close up view of the bird from the right side)

_Female singer: "A-ri-a-di-a-mus la-te, a-ri-a-di-a-mus da"_

(Next scene is Kala-In-Ze standing by a creek looking at the sky)

_  
"A-i-a na-tus la-te a-du-a."_

(Shows Nitro drinking water from the creek)

_"A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te, a-ra-va-re tu-e va-te"_

(Nitro trots beside Kala and Kara)

"_A-ra-va-re tu-e va-te la-te-a…"_

(Kara picks up stick and throws it, Nitro runs after it)

_Chorus 1: "A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we, a-na-ma-na coo-le ra."_

(Scene transfers back to field, shows aerial view of Zypto and Lilo running together)

_  
"A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-co-ra..."_

(Camera then zooms out to front view, showing a group of dogs running, with Zypto in the lead)

"_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we a-co-ra........" _

(Female singer vocalizes)

(Zypto stops running)

_  
Chorus 2: "Ah-ya-doo-ah-eh…" _

(Jor-El pets him briefly, Zypto then climbs up a tall red rock)

"_A-na-ma-na coo-le ra-we -a-co-ra....."_

(Zypto begins to howl)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

(Other dogs join in and start howling)

"_A-ya doo a-ye, a-ya doo a-ye…"_

_  
Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma" _

(Scene shows, El, Zod, Ka, Hu-Ui, Non and Ek families walking side by side in field)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh"  
_

_Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma"_

(Jor-El smiles and Zypto and friends)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh"_

(Nam-Ek pets Pike)

_Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma"_

Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh"

(Ursa rubs Stella behind the ears)

_Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma-ah"_

_Chorus 2:"A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Group looks at Kryptonopolis in the distance)

_Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma-aah"_

(All five families and their dogs continue walking through the field)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "Ya-ka-ma ya-ma-ya-ka-ya me-ma"_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Flock of Flamebirds flies overhead)

_Chorus 1: "Yaa-kaa-haa-maa-mee"_

(Zypto howls one last time)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "Yaa,-kaa-haa-maa-mee"_

(Other dogs start howling)

(Kryptonians begin vocalizing)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Sun has started to set)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_(Saxophone begins to play)_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Jor-El looks up at the sky)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Jor-El then looks at his friends, all of them are smiling)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Group heads toward a stone wall dividing up the field)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

(Jor-El stands next Lara)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(All five families line up against the wall standing side by side)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

(Breeze begins to blow)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..." _

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Shows group and their dogs watching the sunset)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..." _

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..." _

(Camera zooms out)

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh" _

(Goes black, end of opening scene)

_Chorus 1: "A-ya-doo-ah-eh..."_

_Chorus 2: "A-ya-coo-ah-eh..."_

_(Song fades)_

(Scene blacks out)

The next day…

_(Various song birds can be heard singing)_

(Camera shows a large white dog asleep under a tree)

The dog looked a bit like a mastiff breed called 'Dogo-Argentino' on his left eye was a patch of tan colored fur. He then opened his eyes and yawned; the mastiff looking dog then glanced up at the sky and sighed.

He then noticed a bird resembling a magpie land on a tree branch. The bird, was a male Night-wing, "Oh, hello…nice morning isn't it?" he asked.

The bird simply chirped in response…just then the back door opened. Standing at the door was the dog's owner, Jor-El.

He whistled for the large dog to come, "Here boy" he called.

The male Kryptonian dog's ears perked up "Huh?" he sputtered. Looking around, he noticed Jor-El standing at the backdoor. "Let's go" he continued.

"Jor-El….hmm…what does he want today?" the male dog wondered. Getting up from his spot he ran up to the back door. Once there he greeted Jor-El with a friendly bark.

"Good dog" was Jor-El's reply.

He then closed the door behind him.

Later…

(Dog narrating)

"So it starts off as an interesting day in the neighborhood and like most days, it was about to get interesting…Oh! I'm sorry I almost forgot to introduce myself…the name's Zypto…"

(Shows Jor-El)

"Umm…no, not the one typing on the computer, that'd be my owner, Jor-El…try again"

(Silence)

"On the floor!"

(Camera moves down revealing the large dog to be Zypto)

"Hi there…ok, ok I know a dog is narrating the story…but, hey I'm in it. So I'll be sharing my side. Tell you what, let me go back aways and show where it all started…"

(Flashback begins)

"_Now this is where it all started"_

"Yep"

"_Zypto?! What are you doing here? Get your own sound booth!"_

"I'm in this story too you know, plus I started it!"

"_Alright you made your point. But…let me tell this part, ok?"_

"Ok, Vern have it your way"

"_Thank you…hi I'm Vern, I'll be taking it from here…anyway this is where it all starts…it was the middle of summer"_

"June"

"_Thanks….anyway this particular summer was rather pleasant"_

"Yeah…till it got ugly…"

(End of narration)

At Reeve park…

"V, are you coming or what?" a female Kryptonian called,

. "I'm coming…sheesh!" a male called back. He stopped to pant.

The female next to him had jet black hair, brown eyes and semi-dark skin tone. "You know, your mother said you made a mistake" she continued.

"With what?" the male Kryptonian asked,

"Your mother can't stand me" the female Kryptonian replied.

The male Kryptonian, Vern-Hu-Ui was talking to Faora who was also his mate. Vern had short black hair and a sort of tan colored skin tone and brown eyes. "Oh, I know that one…she told me that 100 times over the phone" he explained.

"100? Pfft….I've heard that for over…" Faora stopped short to count "1,023 times" she concluded.

"You counted?" Vern asked,

Faora blinked for a moment before answering "Yes" was her response.

"Oy….well…let's just hope there aren't any surprises" said Vern just then he heard a voice yell: "Boo!"

"Aah!" Vern screamed and jumped up. He was then alerted by the sound of laughter, "Yar…" he growled.

"You should've seen your face!" Yar-El exclaimed,

"That wasn't funny in 4th grade and it ain't funny now" Vern answered.

"I thought you were better than that" said another female Kryptonian.

"Oh c'mon Char, it was just a joke" Yar-El replied,

The other female Kryptonian, Charys answered with a dull: "Uh-huh" and rolled her eyes. Charys has short hair that was a sort of reddish brown color; she also had dark brown eyes.

One of Yar-El's friends, Sul-Van snickered at the site, he then noticed Charys staring at him "What?" he asked.

"She's givin' you 'the stare' that's what" said another Kryptonian named Bel-Ek. He laughed for a moment but then noticed Charys giving him the stare as well. Letting out a startled: "Ooh!" He shuddered at the look on her face. "Stop it already!" he shouted after a few minutes.

"Yeah, my wife has given me 'the stare' quite a few times, best thing to do is don't look 'em in the ey….aiyeee!" said Mo-Ka. "Aah! Help me!" he yelled and ran passed Bel-Ek and Yar-El. "You're on your one, Mo" Bel-Ek called out before he and Yar-El started laughing. Mo-Ka had short black hair, and brown eyes. He also had a tan colored skin tone and a somewhat thick accent. Yar-El on the other hand had short dark hair which was sort of a silver-ish color and slight tan colored skin tone. Bel-Ek had a darker tone, short black hair and dark brown eyes. Sul-Van's hair was short and brown though between having a beard and the way his hair was kept some folks described him as having a sort of

'Sheep dog' appearance. Sul-Van also had blue eyes which were slightly darker than most Kryptonians.

"So, you doing ok?" Yar-El asked.

Vern snapped out of his thought "Oh! Yeah, sure" he replied,

"Same here" Sul-Van answered. Just then they all heard a voice call out: "Hello all"

"Oh no" Sul-Van groaned, he noticed two other people he knew, Cor-Zod and Dusk coming over.

"Here he comes" said Yar-El,

"Be cool" Mo-Ka told them.

"Easy for you to say" Bel-Ek replied,

"Exactly, you play golf with him every Tuesday" said another Kryptonian named Mono.

"And you know that how..?" Vern asked

"I mow lawns, ok? Plus…I walk this guy's dog" Mon explained,

"Oh yeah, does he bite?" Mo-Ka asked.

"Can you walk backwards?" Mono said in a sarcastic tone, at that moment Sul-Van and Yar-El started laughing.

Mono had dark brown eyes and short hair which was sort of a diluted black color.

"I can show you the scars" he offered,

"N-no thank you" M-Ka stuttered.

"Shh…shh….here he comes…try to act casual" said Bel-Ek, the group just stood there with blank stares. It didn't take long for Bel-Ek break the silence.

"For cryin' out loud, guys…smile!" he continued, at that moment Sul-Van and the others began to smile. The group had a front row seat for what was probably going to be an interesting afternoon.

MORE TO COME…

Cliffhanger!

Oh boy looks like Vern and the guys are in for quite a ride. Anyway here's some notes:

James Earl Jones has been several movies including 'The Sandlot' and 'Welcome home Roscoe Jenkins'

John Glover played Lionel Luthor, Lex's father on the TV series Smallville.

One of Steve Martin's well know roles was in 'Cheaper by the dozen 1 & 2'

Dustin Hoffman has done several movies and also did the voice of Tucker the Shetland pony in 'Racing stripes'.

Jeff Garlin played Phil in the movie: 'Daddy daycare'

Reginald VelJohnson played Carl Winslow on the 90s sitcom: 'Family matters'

Both George Lopez and Constance Marie co-stared on the sitcom: 'George Lopez'

Felton Perry played Uncle Lester on the 90s sitcom: 'Fresh prince of Bel-Air'

Jennifer Lewis also co-starred with Felton on Fresh prince; she plays Vivian's sister, Helen.

Patricia Richardson played Jill Taylor on the show 'Home improvement'

The narration lines are from the following: 'The emperor's new groove' 'Everybody hates Chris'

The characters, Yar-El, Charys, Cor-Zod, Lor-Van and Bel-Ek are from: '

The last days of Krypton" novel' written by Kevin J. Anderson. In the story, Yar-El and Charys are Jor-El and Zor-El's parents. Lor-Van is Lara's father, Cor-Zod's Zod's father and Bel-Ek is Nam-Ek's father.

Sul-Van is the name of Lara's father in 'Superman the animated series' though in last days of Krypton his name is changed to Lor-Van. Though in this story the name Sul-Van is used.

Faora-Hu-Ui is a female Kryptonian character from the comics. One appearce she made was in Action comics # 472 in June of 1977.

Flamebirds are among the list of Kryptonian wildlife. Nightwings another bird are also on the list, they resemble magpies.

The landmarks/places mentioned at the beginning of the chapter such as the red mountains and Argo city are mentioned in the last days of Krypton novel.

Spoiler warning: more characters are introduced!

Anyway chapter 2 will be up at some point…

Until then…

Please read and review!


End file.
